This invention relates generally to saw horses, and more particularly to a highly useful saw horse the legs of which move between collapsed and extended positions, and wherein flexible connector means is employed to limit leg movement at extended positions.
There is a need for simple, lightweight, easily collapsible and extensible saw horses, for both commercial construction purposes and use around the home. While folding saw horses are known, they lack the unusual advantages of the present saw horse wherein flexible connector means is used in a unique manner to limit spreading of the legs in extended positions. As a result, prior saw horses lack the simplicity and lightweight, portable characteristics of the present saw horse.